Ninjail Birds
"Ninjail Birds" is the third segment of the ninth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 27, 2006. Synopsis Garu and Tobe are arrested for disturbing the peace, forced to share a cell, with Pucca determined to get in. Plot Pucca, walking down a street full of shops, stops to admire a pretty dress until the shutters close down. Other shops are also closing their doors and windows and it becomes apparent why as Garu and Tobe (backed by his ninjas) prepare for a showdown. Tobe charges in, but his minions become distracted by a soap opera playing in a store window and abandon the battle. Tobe and Garu go at it, Pucca cheering on the latter, until they eventually crash into a fruit cart. Officer Bruce picks them up for disturbing the peace and takes them back to the station where he locks them in a cell together. Pucca wishes to come in and visit Garu, but Bruce will not allow her to until she bribes him with noodles and lotus buns. Inside the cell Tobe continues to gripe about his treatment and is annoyed by how calmly Garu finds it. He attempts to get a reaction by drawing lines, but when this does not bother the other boy either, he starts a fight. Bruce arrives and tells Garu he has a visitor. Seeing that it is Pucca, Garu desperately tries to keep her out of the cell, even grabbing the keys and flushing them down the toilet, trapping the two ninjas inside until the spare set can be found. Even more aggravated, Tobe awaits a rescue by his ninja crew, unaware that they seem completely oblivious of his current location, happily playing jump rope outside in the street. Later that evening, Tobe finally dozes off on his bunk while Garu continues to read a magazine. Hearing a noise, he looks out the window to see Pucca attempting to dig a tunnel into the cell. Thinking fast, Garu grabs the sink and pulls the entire jail house to make Pucca miss the cell. She tries again but thanks to Garu end up in the cell opposite him. She gives it one more shot, but finds herself in the bathroom where Bruce is playing with a rubber duck, not noticing her at all. Embarrassed, Pucca abandons this idea and quickly leaves. As her second plan, Pucca lobs a bomb into the cell to blast the wall open. Garu throws it back out, but she returns it. With little time left, Garu tucks it into the still-sleeping Tobe’s clothing where it explodes but neither awakens nor harms the ninja. Later on, after falling asleep, Garu awakens to find an anchor inside the cell with a rope leading outside. He sees that this is attached to Pucca’s scooter and she takes off, clearly planning to rip the bars off the window. Garu detaches the anchor and instead ties the rope onto Tobe’s leg. He is pulled right through the bars and outside of the cell though Pucca doesn’t notice him. She is stopped by Bruce for speeding and Tobe snaps free, flying through the air and finally coming conscious at the feet of his ninjas who he assumes got him out (really, they were just playing hopscotch). The next morning, Bruce detains Pucca for speeding and locks her into the cell with Garu, then accidentally flushes his keys down the toilet again, affectively trapping them all inside of the cell. Garu attempts to separate himself from Pucca with Tobe’s line trick, but the girl traps him inside of a drawn heart instead. He now must run from her in the tiny space while Bruce wonders how they will get out. Trivia Gallery birds.PNG birds0.PNG birds1.PNG birds2.PNG birds3.PNG birds4.PNG birds5.PNG birds6.PNG birds7.PNG birds8.PNG birds9.PNG birds10.PNG birds11.PNG birds12.PNG birds13.PNG bridslove.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes